I Want More
by iamrotting
Summary: Elsa got a new roommate. But her meeting with the new girl was definitely wasn't something that she'd expect. g!p and sub! Elsa and dom!Anna. (elsanna one-shot)


"Bullshit..." I mumbled under my breath as I went back to my dorm. "Fucking bullshit!" I slammed the door close behind me and probably even startled a few students next door or from the outside. But what the fuck did I care anyway?

Today must've been the shittiest day of all the days.

I had a roommate! A roommate that was supposed to come live with me but for some reason, she told me that she couldn't.

It had been two years since I'd been living alone, in isolation in this small room with a bunk bed, the top empty as it was waiting for someone to come in and occupy it forever.

Pacing around the room wouldn't help, but I did it anyway to let off some steam.

"Oh, I can't live with you, she says," I mocked. "I'm so sorry about telling you the very last minute, she says."

I breathed in. I needed to calm down.

There was still hope. There was no need to scream and get angry about this.

But I groaned, rolling my eyes and kicked the bag in front of me to let off even more steam—

Okay, that bag definitely did not belong to me. I brought myself down on the floor to check the bag. Inside... it was nothing that I'd expected to see or to ever see in my entire life. My face flushed crimson red at the sight of numerous sex toys, most of them I'd never seen before or even heard of.

I grabbed the one with a familiar shape of a penis. I examined the pink toy, but shrugged. I didn't care because I had my own attached to my body anyway. A real one. I put it back in the bag. Almost with no care, I crawled my way to my bed and just laid there, arms between my dozen pillows and behind my head.

A minute didn't even pass yet and now I was thinking about the bag again, wondering who it belonged to. I'd noticed the bag belonged to my school's volleyball team. I frowned, but in the end, I couldn't think of anything but that girl, the captain of the volleyball team.

I rolled my eyes.

What was so great about that red head? Everyone was always flocking over her. Sure she had a great personality, and a beautiful face, but everyone acted like she was a celebrity, worshiping her and all that shit.

In the end, she was just a normal girl going to a normal high school like me.

We'd talked multiple times too. She was in my chemistry class and she sat next to me, always asking for help for the assignment. I didn't mind helping her, but oh, I definitely minded when she was so easily distracted or when she was always daydreaming.

That girl was annoying.

What was her name again?

Anna... Anna... and something else.

I stared up to the top bottom of the bed for what seemed like hours now, but it'd only been few minutes.

Before I even realized, I was already falling asleep from boredom.

I twitched in my sleep, twisting and turning, moaning and groaning as well. I was dreaming.

Dreaming...

The red headed girl was in front of me... crawling in front of me... hips swaying right to left as she got between my legs, my body between her arms. I flushed as I stared at her. I had no way of getting away from her. I swallowed, sensing her eyes darken as it stared into mine, captivating me. I felt her breath of strawberry mint as I held my own. I watched her lips, her tongue swiping on the bottom one. She smiled. I looked up to meet her eyes again... getting lost and deep into her. Her arms... hands... gently wrapped itself around my waist, sliding up until they brushed against my neck, jaw line and now, touching my lips. I breathed into her finger skimming against my skin.

"You want me...?" she muttered, her voice soft. But I had no words. I was speechless, breathless, and motionless as if I was a statue. I blinked, making sure that I was human. My eyes darkened.

She held my jaw, forcing my head up and I gasped. Her other hand came down, trailing down from my stomach and then placing it on my covered groin. I groaned as she pressed down.

I shut my eyes. "Hah..." I moaned. I didn't answer but I could feel her—every finger and take of breath. I thrust my hip against her hand as she stared at me somehow fascinated with my expression of want.

"Do you want me...?" she asked again, but this time, I felt her lips, her teeth against my ear as it grew redder and redder the longer she stayed there. She held my neck tightly and backed up to look at me. She tilted her head. "Do you want me...?" she repeated. I felt her lips on my neck, tongue gliding up to my jaw now and I groaned at the tingling sensation of my skin and my length. She was massaging it, palm going up and down.

I pulled my head back, loving the teasing sensation.

"Please..." I begged, trying to grab a hold of her wrist, but she grabbed me instead, fast and sudden, putting it on top of my head. My nails grounded against my palms, wanting and needing so much more of the touch.

Her smile was wicked, a tease. I looked into her eyes, somehow... loving the way she stared at me. I bit my lips and she remained quiet.

Slowly, when I didn't even tell her to, she got off me and sat on my stomach, palms flat against my firm belly.

"Looks like you'll be waking up soon, Elsa Snow..."

I blinked and frowned, only to be woken up with a gasp and heavy breath. I was startled.

And even more startled when I was feeling something wet around my penis. I looked down—

It was that girl. She was between my legs, her palms around my—

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, trying to push her away, but I gave in, groaning and gasping at the familiar sensation as she tightened her grip on my hardened penis. "Gods..." I muttered, wanting to put my hands in her hair. I couldn't. It wouldn't budge!

I looked up, just to see my arms tied up by a thick white rope. I heard chuckles. Gulping, I began to glare down at the girl. "What the fuck is wrong with you...?" I muttered. But I knew I'd never get enough of her touch on me.

"You got hard when I came in. I'm just trying to help you out a bit, Elsa Snow. Do you want this?" Her palm was going up and down my hard penis. I groaned, huffing and puffing rather quickly now as I tugged my arms. My heart was pounding.

"Don't you want this...?" she asked, crawling up to me. I looked at her, eyes dark with lust and desire. She wasn't like the girl I knew from chemistry. She licked her lips and I bit mine, hoping that I wouldn't be answering her anytime soon.

My eyes trailed down, soon enough staring down to her shirt, seeing her naked breasts. Her bottom half only contained her panties. My mouth watered, eyes stuck to her, skin suddenly and quickly turning extremely hot.

Warm fingers made its way up, now firmly holding my neck. "Answer me," the commanding, irritated redhead said.

"Fuck..." I muttered to myself. And she chuckled again, her gaze and laugh perfectly imprinted into my memories. Her thumb rubbed against my lips. I shivered at the touch of her warmth.

I swallowed hard. If only my arms weren't tied up, I could get easily rid of her.

What was I saying? This was amazing.

"Fuck, alright," she muttered to me. It felt cold as she got down until her head was between my legs, her mouth slowly coming up to the tip of my penis and I couldn't restrain myself but to swear out loud. Her tongue worked professionally slow and soft as it swirled around my sensitive tip. Her palm held my down, holding me from thrusting my hip against her.

I felt her teal eyes on me. I didn't have the strength to look at her as I was way too distracted and way too occupied with the feeling of her soft, wet tongue and saliva gliding against my length.

And oh god, she wrapped her lips around my penis, passed my tip and continued to slowly take all of me into her. "Hah..." I groaned, feeling her teeth scrapping against my skin harshly. She stayed and even gagged a little from taking all of me in. I tried my very hardest to not thrust and hurt her, but soon enough, my mouth went dry as her head bobbed up and down after getting used to the feeling of me in her. Her spit covered my entire part and was dripping down as she continued to suck.

"F-Fuck..." I muttered. I earned a smack on my thigh and I gasped at the stinging sensation as she very much loved my mixed reaction of overwhelming pleasure and pain.

My eyes were shut tight and my teeth was latched tightly onto my bottom lips from moaning loudly, screaming if possible. She felt so good on me. I felt like was going to go up to heaven or down to hell for letting her do this to me.

My nails were definitely ripping my skin apart from my palms. It hurt, but it felt so good.

"S-Shit... I'm gonna—"

The girl stopped whatever she was doing. I was breathing heavily after holding my breath for god knows how long. She chuckled as she got off from me. I opened my eyes, slightly disappointed and very much frustrated from the denial.

She looked at me, eyes full of mystery and desire and lust as it dilated. Unfortunately, it obviously didn't give me a clue of what was in that strange mind of hers. I couldn't keep up with her as she was getting down on the floor and rummaging the bag that was just sitting on the floor.

"W-What are you doing...?" I asked, but wanting to ask myself that as well. I really shouldn't be letting someone touch me in the most intimate way.

But then I realized. I remembered. The bag was full of sex toys.

I sweat as I could imagine what'd be happening later on. She never answered my question... which I'd never expect her to answer.

I felt uncomfortable with my penis throbbing as it hardened even more.

She was back now, sitting before my length with a toy in her hand, which seemed like... god, a dildo. What the hell was she going to do with that?

I decided not to question her as I wanted to be extra careful and attentive to what she was going to do to me and to herself.

She smirked. "This is ten inches," she said. I gulped. Oh no. "But I won't do it now."

Oh, thank god. "W-What are you doing in my room... doing... this...?" I asked, quite afraid of what she was capable of now, actually.

"I'm your new roommate, Elsa."

That didn't seem quite right. She had her own roommate!

Her hand was on my length again, gripping onto the tip firmly. She loved my reaction of desperation. "Y-You shouldn't be doing something like this to your r-roommate..." I gasped out. But I was only lying to myself. I loved every moment of this.

"Hm... Well, you're liking it either way," she replied. True.

I felt her hands leaving my length as she crawled up to me, so that we were now face to face, eye to eye. She tilted my chin up with great force and her lips were now on me. I moaned into her lips. Her tongue was swiping against my lips and I granted her permission, gasping into her.

She held me tightly, fingers clenching on my neck, not letting go of me as she ravaged me and my lips. My heart pounded loudly and I couldn't even think properly, lust and desire clouding my mind. I fought to think straight, but I was losing badly to the feeling of skin against skin, all wet and moist with the addition of the smell of sex.

My face flushed and I let it spread from head to toe. I felt her small, but soft breasts pressed against mine, making it hard to breath—even harder when she was doing whatever she wanted with my body. Lips rushed down from mine and latched onto my neck, teeth biting, tongue soothing and I groaned, moaned, fidget around. Her tiny body held me down, strong and confident.

Her hot breath could be felt against my wet skin, her cold eyes on me, teasing me as she fucked me away to heaven or to hell. My palms hurt and stung as nails kept itself occupied as it continued to bite down against my skin.

"Hah..." I gasped. I looked down to the girl who was now already kissing her way through my collarbone. Her fingers on my neck no longer were no longer on me, but were now playing and teasing with the hem of my shirt. I groaned as the cloth skimmed against my penis. And she lifted my shirt up and took my bra off. She loved the view of my breasts heaving up and down heavily with each breath I took.

She grabbed a handful and squeezed harshly. I groaned either from pleasure or from pain.

I felt the tip of her hot tongue sliding up and down against the skin of my breast and her eyes watching me suffer. I shut my eyes; bit my lips wanting to resist her teasing, but god, wanting to just beg for her to do so much more.

Her tongue pressed against my nipple. She sucked as she continued to watch me whimper. I felt a smile against my skin. The girl made sure that her tongue was swirling around me ever so softly, her teeth scrapping against me, chewing me, eating me up and she beamed in delight after seeing me in such a weak position.

Fuck...

Her fingers and mouth played around with me for a minute before she was off of me now. Oh, she was making this frustrating. Her body came to view as she took off her shirt and bra, panties now off as well. My mouth watered at the view of her juice running down her thigh, even leaving a little trail. I thought my heart stopped as she tilted my chin to have me look up to her. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe as if she was controlling whether or not I should be breathing, should be alive, should be reacting to that dark, playful look of hers.

Suddenly, her legs were between my head so that now, I was staring right at her wet, dripping core. I swallowed.

And she lowered herself, my lips against her wetness. I shut my eyes and stopped breathing.

"Lick," she said, hand coming up to my hair and tugged. The girl ground herself against my lips and before I knew it, I was opening my mouth to her, tasting her, letting her in me. I let my tongue circle around her core, eventually going inside and out multiple times. My head hurt and was dizzy from her tugging of my hair and from the taste of her on my tongue.

I wanted more. Her moans, gasps and her juice. I wanted all of it.

She grounded against my face and groaned loudly, head pulled from the sensation. "Ah..." she moaned and I growled against her, loving her reaction.

"Fuck..." she muttered, panting as I continued lick and suck until absurd noises were coming out from me and her sex. "Gods— Oh, fuck!" she groaned as she shook and as I licked her slit up and down in the process of sucking her clit. She came hard, each moan getting louder, skin getting hotter by the second. Her nub became even more sensitive as I continued to lick even when she came down from her high because I wanted more... more of her taste and touch.

Unfortunately, she slowly and weakly got off of me and made her way to my lips, kissing me who was whining a bit too much now just because I couldn't get enough of her reaction and her taste.

She smirked. She kissed me, tongue going full on. I stopped my whining.

Her fingers gently ran through my chin and neck and I shivered. My cheek met her and my ear met her breath. She licked my ear once, but I couldn't get enough, wanting more licks, bites, whatever as she whispered to me.

"You ready?"

Ready? For what?

She laughed and before I knew it, she was getting down, hand now grabbing my penis harshly.

"FUCK!" I groaned, head pulled back and my body jerked as she squeezed. I thought I was going to come right there, right now. But I felt something touch me, pressed against my anus. I blinked and groaned loudly in pain, unable to even think about what was already going inside of me. My fingers were holding tight on the bed sheet below me and I was pretty sure I was beginning to rip it.

I forcefully peeled my eyes open, just to see her below me, smiling.

"You're taking it all in," she said. And then I realized. The dildo.

My eyes widened and watered in horror and in confusion. How dare she put something inside of me? Even I never tried something like this before! I pressed my face against my pillow, biting my lips as I endured what she was giving me and what I had to take in me. Literally.

"I've seen the way you look at me," she began. I moaned, not caring what she was saying when she was easily sliding her hand up and down, twisting and turning around my penis, her other hand that was holding the dildo was slowly pushed into me. Fuck. "Ever since I started talking to you, it looks like you've taken some interest in me." Lies. All lies.

She chuckled. "You never once taken your eyes off of me," she said, but was more of an assumption. "I know you've been hiding away your feelings, making it seem like you hate me. But I've seen you. The look you give me when I have my back turned to you. You think I wouldn't notice?"

I whimpered. I couldn't say anything and she began to push the dildo deep inside of me again, slowly and painfully. I was throbbing from below and I needed release.

"Please..." I begged subconsciously. I bit my lips as she eyed me playfully.

"Please?" Ooh, the way she teased me and my body was wicked evil. I wanted more.

The tip of her finger was on the tip of my length, running circles, collecting all the pre-cum that came out of me. It was gone now, that I didn't answer her because I was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Please?" she repeated. Her hand gathered to my thigh and after a few massage, she brought down a smack. I arched my back, gasping at the pain. "Answer me!" she shouted and continued to smack me until my skin was turning bright red.

"Fuck!" I screamed and she smacked me again.

"Answer!" She didn't do it this time. Instead she was soothing the stings with her warm palm. I sighed, ecstatically.

"Please, fuck me," I begged. So she got on top of me with a smile.

"What do you want me to do to you?" she asked.

I flushed. "I... please, let me be in you..." And she lowered herself, my length sliding easily inside her core after she adjusted herself so both of our intimate part was meeting each other. I moaned, thrusting my hip against her as she ground against me, up and down, making me feel her tight insides. I stared as she brushed her hair back, her gasp and moans and the way she shut her eyes, biting her bottom lips. Hot. The feeling of being full and making someone else full was an exquisite feeling.

My body jerked as she continued to fill me in with the dildo. I thought it was already all in me! I couldn't help but have mixed feelings about this, but was glad that the mixed feelings were being dominating by the amazing sensation and sounds of moans and me in her.

She moaned loudly, grinding me up and down as she moved the dildo in and out of me for many times. I wanted to touch her, but there was no way to even reach for her when I was tied up so tightly.

I bit my lips, trapping unwanted moans in my throat. I thrust my hip to her, faster and faster until she was gasping for air and for me. She tightened around me soon enough and finally, with a loud, breathless groan, she came undone. I clenched my teeth together, my hips meeting hers faster and faster before I—

"G-Get off..." I groaned. And just as she got off me, and just as her hand came holding onto my penis, rubbing it up and down furiously, I came, spilling all of my semen out and let it dirty her hands and body. "F-Fuck..." I whimpered as she continued to rub and brought herself down to lick up the juices she and I left on me. The dildo inside of me continued to go in and out for a while until she pulled it away from inside of me. I felt empty now that it was not inside of me. I felt weak, wanting to sleep now.

My wrists were released now and I stared at the girl above me. She looked back and we stared into each other's eyes for a second.

Her lips were on me now and I wrapped my fingers in her hair, enjoying every lasting moment of her taste and touch on me.

I sighed, wanting more but I was sure she had enough of fucking. She smiled when her lips left me in emptiness.

"Hi," she whispered.

I smiled. "Hi."


End file.
